ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Wellington
Ethan Brandon Wellington was a regular sixteen-year-old teenager until when a mysterious alien cried out for help, he was asked to protect a powerful watch-like device with his life that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Since then, he is trained by the Agent to learn how to not only fend for himself, but to protect the people he cares for, so that someday he will become something instead of feeling useless. 'Appearance' Ethan's physical appearance is quite fit for his age, despite lacking any muscle. He has blue eyes, curly brown hair, and mixture of peach and white skin. He wears a black, white and yellow-green Hurley T-shirt, with green outlines, a pair of blue jeans, and Nike tennis shoes that are the same color of his shirt. 'Personality' Despite he is very mature for his age, he has a very horrific and immature sense of humor, regarding the situation. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Ethan has the ability to learn to adapt to the situation, despite what the Agent tells him to do, as well as becoming serious when the situation changes. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. However when Ethan fails to save someone, or fails to do something right, he falls into despair and goes through either depression or pure rage. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent, people question whether if its his immaturity, or if Ethan is really just that dumb, even Ethan states how dumb he is at times. Ethan is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, unless the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wants, then Ethan will have to think of a new strategy. 'History' TBA 'Powers and Abilities' Throughout the series, the team, mainly the Agent teaches Ethan how to fight and use his powers, he comes up with new skills in order to knock his enemies over. Ethan despite not having a very physical body, he is able to dodge attacks very fast and has very quick reflexes as he's able to almost to double jump, unlike most earthlings. 'Equipment' Ethan is the wielder of the Omnitrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. The Omnitrix provides Ethan to transform into ten different aliens. When transforming into an alien, Ethan gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes to change in it. 'Weaknesses' Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ethan is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. Whenever Ethan unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Ethan appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Ethan appears to have a fear of multi-colored eyes (except for ChamAlien), lazy and cross eyes, or somebody even touching anywhere near his eyes. Ethan has an allergy to all kinds of nuts, excluding peanut oil for a strange reason and he has asthma. Ethan has stated he hasn't had an asthma attack since he was very young but if something messes with his system, Ethan will lose breath instantly. 'Relationships with Other Characters' *The Agent - When he and Ethan first met, they didn't see eye to eye when Ethan wanted to keep the Omnitrix for himself. Since then, the Agent finally accepted he would keep it and decided to train him to become the hero he would soon be. From time to time they have their disagreements but the both of them have been close with each other since, and are proven on the team to be the closest of friends. *Maggie Totoro - Ethan first met Maggie in Investingating: Private Maggie, throughout the series they've shown signs of being both friends and soon pursuing in a romantic relationship. However they both denied their feelings for each other and planned not to date until the time was ready. Both Ethan and Maggie have a hankering for food and putting their heads together in rough situations. *Sif Hunderson - Sif since the start of the series took a while to warm up to Ethan, since then Sif would assist Ethan in times of crisis when needed. Sif can also warm up to Ethan as he is the closest with him to the team. Both Sif and Ethan are fans of comics and TV adaptions. *Cloud Shadows - Ethan and Cloud has been friends since middle school. Their friendship works well when they both learn to adapt to their surroundings, and they both have a love of nerdy stuff. Ethan however isn't a total fan of when he wants to cause damage or blow something up. 'Appearances' Ethan is in all episodes of the series. 'Trivia' * Ethan is the first character in BTFF history to naturally have asthma. While Meganerd is a fan transformation, and Paul Z King didn't have asthma until Scorpia in X.X:O.S. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders